Radios have historically included a side accessory connector for attaching an accessory to the radio. The inclusion of a side accessory connector in the frame/housing of a radio influences the cost, size, and form of the radio. For example, when a radio designed with relatively thin sides is to incorporate a side accessory connector, the sides of the radio must be designed to be sufficiently wide to accommodate the side accessory connector. Therefore, removal of the accessory connector from the side of the radio allows for the radio cost and size to be further reduced.
The side accessory connector may connect accessories that provide a radio frequency (RF) interface (transmitting, receiving, or transceiving RF signals). Therefore, an internal switch is required within the radio to switch from a main antenna (for example, a coaxially-fed antenna attached to the top of the radio) to the side-connected accessory, and vice versa. This internal switch also requires space within the radio unit that can further affect the cost and size of the radio.
When an antenna is affixed to the top of a radio, as previously described, the length of the antenna is typically relatively long. For example, the length of a VHF antenna, operating in the 136-174 MHz range, affixed to the top of a radio may reach 24 cm. The relatively long length of the antenna may hinder movements of a user wearing the radio on, for example, a belt-supported carry accessory. Consider an example where a user is equipped with a belt-worn radio. As the user moves into and out of a vehicle, the antenna may get caught in, for example, the seat belt. This relatively long length of the antenna may also result in the antenna hitting the user's body frequently during normal use. For instance, depending on the body size of the user, the tip of the antenna may stop right under the user's arm pit, causing discomfort. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reducing the size of an antenna and integrating an antenna with an accessory connector connected with an accessory via a cable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.